The Legend of Harry Potter
by Fanfix
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of everyone trying to control his life, and leaves the wizard-society in Britan. Follow Harry Potter and find out just how he became the greatest legend the world have ever seen, starting with a "simple" trip to Japan. *Abandoned*
1. Japan

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**# Japan #**

_by: Tommy Andrè Lillehauge_

_a.k.a._

_Shadow101_

_NB! This is the updated version of this chapter, meaning that if you've read it before, you should read it again._

The trees standing in the park wallowed in the wind, while a bunch of kids were playing tag below them. Dogs were being walked by their owners, and a few squirrels were collecting nuts that an old couple was throwing at them.

At the same time, a fifteen-year-old boy was walking through the park, a smile clearly plastered at his face. Harry Potter was free.

Not free, like being away from the Dursley's. Oh no. He was free from the world. Free from everyone that he knew. Free from his responsibilities. Free from the wizarding world.

Harry Potter had had enough. He was tired of the way people tried to control and manipulate his life. He had taken out all of his money in his trust fund, which was almost one million pounds, and had ordered a ticked to Japan. Yes, Japan, one of his more brilliant ideas. Any other place would be too obvious. The first place they would probably search when they found out he was gone, would be Europe and America.

Of course, the fact that Japan had no known wizarding schools helped a lot.

While he'd been at Gringotts, he had also found out about his family vault. Not that he could do anything with it before he was seventeen, when he came of age, but still, finding out that everyone had hid it from him, especially Dumbledore, only strengthened his resolve to leave the country and the war. He knew though, that the war would never really be over before he himself had killed Voldemort, Britain's infamous Dark Lord.

Like if a fifteen-year-old boy could kill him. The wizarding world was nuts. So he did the next best thing. By leaving the country he was not only making his 'friends' safer, he was also getting a chance to grow up and mature before he had to be thrown head first into a war he could do nothing in… at least not before he came head-to-head with Voldemort. This way the wizarding world could take care of the Death Eaters and weaken Voldemort, and he could finish him off.

It had only been five days since he came home from Hogwarts, and he had already received two letters, each, from Ron and Hermione, telling him not to blame himself for Sirius death, and to stay put inside the house so he could stay safe. That, and the fact that they were now an item.

He was happy for them, really, he was. There had been a betting pool in the Gryffindor common room for almost a year already, about when they would get together. Still, he knew that he would be a third wheel when they met again. What irritated him about the letter though, was how they kept telling him Sirius' death was not is fault. Of course it wasn't! He didn't send that damn curse at him, which threw him through the veil. Oh no, that was Bellatrix, on orders from Voldemort.

Surprisingly, it was his Aunt Petunia he could thank for giving him that thought. After talking in his sleep, (more like shouting) about how Sirius' death was his fault, she had slapped him across the cheek, and told him quite clearly "It's called survivors guilt! Grieve and get over it!"

She was right though. Every being on earth is responsible for their own actions, unless under imperious of course. He was only responsible for making the choice of saving Sirius, even if it was a trap. Sirius was responsible for doing the same thing for him. The only difference was that he died. He would have been a hypocrite if he had blamed himself and not Sirius.

"Where are you going, son?" The American accent of one of the taxi drivers shook him out of his thoughts. "Airport." The simple answer was enough for the driver, and after helping him with his trunk, aimed for the airport.

The airport was big… almost too big. He had used fifteen minutes just to find the gateway leading to his plane. After entering the plane, having showed the lady in the entrance his ticket, he took his seat, a window seat, while placing his plastic bag below his legs, having left his trunk along with the rest of the passengers' luggage.

"Five minutes until takeoff!" The voice at the intercom said, the male voice carrying it through the plane.

Fastening his belt, he bent down to his plastic bag, picking up one of his books. The Order had sent him his sixth year books already, at Alastor Moody's insistence, and he had received a few books from Moody himself along with them. Dumbledore had forbidden the old auror from sending him any duelling and/or auror books though. Probably to try and stop him from becoming independent, and had probably thought that the "magical theory" books wouldn't harm. He could never have been more wrong. The books gave him the exact information on why, and how, the underage restrictions worked… Moody had even _marked_ the page! Knowing all this, made it easy for Harry to do magic without the ministry's interference. It was all about controlling your aura. While using magic, accidental or with a wand, your aura always flared up, sending a magical "signal" that the ministry could sense, and even find out what spell you used. It had taken him two days to learn to control his aura. It wasn't hard, not really. You had to meditate for a while, until you sensed your own magical core, and then make a shield of sorts, almost like Occlumancy, to keep your magic inside of you. An aura was magic leaking out of your body, which he now knew was what Dumbledore did when he wanted to make people believe him powerful. He simply controlled his aura, sending out a lot of 'leaked' magic. He also found out that at the end of seventh year, people had learned enough not to send out "leaking" magic all the time, and that the magic had developed too much for the ministry to track them. That explained seventeen as 'coming of age.'

Having made sure that the theory book didn't have any magical pictures, and that the cover of the book was hidden from sight, Harry used the rest of the trip reading. He knew just by reading this book that his control over spells had increased. Moody even wrote to him that that might happen. Funny thing was, this book was not even given to aurors. Most people never even looked at it, including Dumbledore. Apparently, the author of the book said it all.

'Aberforth Dumbledore,' the Headmasters brother, and bartender at Hog's Head. Deemed crazy by the wizarding society.

Japan was a beautiful country. After leaving the airport, he had used a couple of hours exploring the town, before finding a small nice hotel. The town was a mix between modern buildings, and buildings that seemed modern in he 16th century. Of course, they didn't have electricity in the 16th century.

His room had a small double bed in the middle, along with a desk against the left wall and a small, but elegant, bathroom at the right. It was more then enough for now, until he managed to find himself a place he could call his own, and of course, a job.

He spent the first day in his room, with the exception of going down to dinner, where he got his first experience with Japanese food. (He was never going to have anything with the name 'Fugi' again, after finding out a simple mistake while making it could kill you.)

The Japanese, while certainly not an expert on the English language, were extremely nice to him, and seemed to have fun trying to guess what Harry's words meant. They all had a big laugh at Harry when he tried to find out where the bathroom was, almost having walked into the kitchen. They had also taught him the words for "thank you."

"Excuse me?" Harry's voice made the old lady behind the desk turn. He was in a small shop, where books seemed to be the only thing adorning the walls. He had been looking for a job now for a few days, though he hadn't been able to find one yet.

"English?" The old lady's voice seemed broken and unsure, as if she didn't speak English often, which she probably didn't.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I was wondering if you knew where I could find myself a job?"

She seemed to think over his words, probably trying to decipher what he said. "Need job?" She repeated. At Harry's nod, she pointed over the street, to an old building. The glass was too dark to see through, so he didn't know what kind of shop it was, but he nodded politely to the old lady, and gave her a small bow in return, before thanking her in her own language. The old lady seemed to smile at that, even if it was hard to see behind her wrinkled face, and turned back to whatever she was doing.

Harry, knowing the conversation was over, turned and walked out of the shop.

The shop with the dark windows smelled, for a lack of better words, old. It didn't seem like a shop from the outside though. In fact, it looked like an old abandoned building. Inside, however, was a completely different matter. The walls were filled with swords, axes, spears and staffs. In the middle of the floor was several racks with clothing, which he had only seen those martial artists on TV use. In the end of the room was the desk, which was unoccupied right now. To the left from the desk were a couple of glass cabinets, filled with all kinds of jewellery, and to the right, a small wall dedicated only to books.

Walking carefully into the shop while looking around, he began to wonder where the shopkeeper was. This was the kind of shop any shoplifter would dream to rob, even just to get one of the beautiful swords adorning the left wall. By walking closer to where the books where, he could see that they were all some kind of information on martial arts, sword fighting, meditating, etc… While Harry was interested in the books that was not what he came here for. Looking for the shopkeeper he turned around, and came face-to-face with an old man, wearing a small smile.

"Æeeh!" the man scared Harry enough to make him stumbling back into a rack of clothing, dragging it with him down to the floor.

"Eh.. sorry, eh.. you just kinda.. scared me." Harry's stuttering seemed to make the man crack a bigger grin. "British, eh? Been a while since I've seen one of you." The old man, while carrying a Japanese look, seemed pretty familiar with the language. "And no worries. Scaring you were my intention… you did jump pretty high, though." The man chuckled to himself while walking back to the desk. "Now, what can I help you with, young man?" The old mans curious eyes seemed to drag Harry out of his thoughts. After helping himself up from the floor, and putting the rack of clothing back in place, he turned to the shopkeeper again.

"Eh, I was looking for a job really. The old lady across the street pointed at this building when I asked." Harry said, his voice unsure after the strange meeting between the two of them.

"A British wizard! Haven't met any you since the war with that dark lord of yours, Grindelwald. Almost fifty years, I think." Seeing Harry's shocked look, he asked; "You _are_ a wizard right!" At Harry's weak nod, he continued. "Well, it's been a pretty slow business so far... The summer is usually like that. Hmm… might need some help smiting, though…"

"Eh, sorry for interrupting, but _how_ did you know I was a wizard?" said Harry confused.

"You don't know? Old Jhalia over the street, the woman that sent you here, have sold magic books since sometime around the 18th century. You can't enter her shop without being magical." The old man could see understanding dawning on the young boy's face, and continued. "So, do you want the job? It'll be hard, but worth it! If you get good enough, I'll even let you make your own weapon. So, what do you say?"

Harry really didn't need that much time to think it over. He had been to almost every shop in the area, and not a single one needed his help. Might have something to do with him not being able to communicate with some them too, as not many of them seemed to know how to speak English. Besides, learning how to make weapons seemed like a nice idea. The fact that the man knew about the wizarding world, maybe even being a wizard himself, made the idea more comfortable.

"Okay, I'll take it. Don't know much about it though." Harry's words seemed to make the old mans face light up. "No worries lad. I've dreamed about carrying on the legacy of smiting for a long time, and the only one with potential in my family, my granddaughter, is not really fond of it. It'll be nice having an apprentice for once." Beckoning Harry into the backroom, he showed him where he was going to work. "My name is Takanima, by the way. No need to tell me your name, or why you're here… not really hard to guess now when I saw that scar of yours.

Pulling away a curtain leading into the next room, he said; "Welcome, Mister Potter, to the ancient art of smithing!"

Harry was going to regret not having more muscles before travelling to Japan… though that problem would be 'easily' fixed.

# Hope you liked it guys… I'm Norwegian, so my English is not among the best. If someone want to beta-read it though, they are more than welcome. In that case, contact me at shadow10start.no


	2. The Art of Smiting

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**# The Art of Smithing #**

_by: Tommy Andrè Lillehauge_

_a.k.a._

_Shadow101_

_NB! This is the updated version of this chapter, meaning that if you've read it before, you should read it again._

Three days! Three days and he was completely exhausted. The first day had been spent learning how to smith, which was not easy. The old man Takanima seemed to think he did well though, so who was Harry to complain? The first thing he was taught was how to warm up the metal, which was a small rectangular brick in the beginning. Using a metal tool to hold it with, he had it in the warm oven for about five minutes, before he continued with hammering on it with a hammer for about ten minutes, doing the same thing over and over again. The art was to know when, and where you should hit with the hammer, to make the piece of metal take the form you wanted it to.

Of course, Harry got a nice, long piece of garbage when he was finished the day after.

On the third day, Harry spent a long time just hammering on the little piece of metal, trying to make it about 1/3 of the size he planned to have it in width, and the full length.

Takanima's eyes, however, never left the boy. The only time he didn't watch him, was when he was at the toilet, or out buying Harry and himself lunch.

After finishing the third day, Harry put aside his work, and collected his money. He didn't notice the old bright eyes watching him from the shadows, filled with pride.

Takanima was a proud man with a whicked good sense of humour, and a huge talent in scaring people. What was special about him though, was the fact that he was hard to please. Really hard to please. And one black haired, green eyed, nice young man with the name Harry Potter had managed to do the impossible in three days… He had gained Takanima's respect. _No one_ gained Takanima's respect… except his favourite granddaughter. The young green-eyed boy had worked for three days without a single pause, with the exception of lunch, where Takanima had to insist to him taking a break. Not only did he work without pause… he didn't even complain! The heat in the room he worked in was above 35C! What amazed him the most though, was the way he worked. He had used the first and second day to get the feeling of how to smith, and third to start the real work. Hmm… maybe he should introduce him to his granddaughter?

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was worried. No, he was far more than worried… he was frantic! Since the run-away of Harry Potter, he had gotten hundreds of letters from people begging him to bring Harry back. They needed him to win the war, now that Minister Fudge had admitted that Voldemort was back.

That didn't mean that he himself was going to slack off, though. There were enough of Death Eaters to catch. What confused him the most, however, was the fact that Fawkes, his Phoenix, absolutely refused to find Harry and bring him back. As if _his_ phoenix was more loyal to _Harry_ than him!

Currently though, he was in an Order meeting, along with the rest of the order members.

"I say you find that little arrogant fool, and bring him back to Hogwarts, where you lock him in a room with Filch and his whips." Snape's voice carried through the room.

"Now Severus, no need to be rude. We have no idea where Harry has gone, and until we do, cannot bring him back. He has, most likely, taken some kind of muggle transport out of the country… probably America if I know him right. Both America and Europe have a highly developed wizarding tracking system though, which they probably will allow us to use in the search of young Mister Potter.

No one noticed the disapproving glances of Fred and George Weasley.

_Harry_

_You're probably surprised at receiving a letter from us, as owls don't deliver overseas or long distance deliveries. _

_(For all we know though, you could hide in the Dursley's garden shed.) _

_Still, we are taking the chance that the headmasters Phoenix will find you- even if he refused to bring _

_you back to Hogwarts on Professor Dumbledore's insistence. The old coot, however, does not know of us sending_

_you this letter, and we would appreciate you keeping it that way._

_The reason for us contacting you, is to warn you that Dumbledore is going to use America's and Europe's tracking system_

_(Whatever that is), and if you're in one of those areas, you'll most likely be found. While we don't know the reason for you_

_running away, we still don't want you to question our loyalties. They will stand were they always were, with our _

_brother and partner in crime (Think WWW!). That, and we enjoy watching Snape's face every time he faces a dead end._

_We hope that you are well, and that you still won't mind receiving a big package with 'surprises' on your birthday._

_Yours truly, (Not really smirk)_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_PS: Ron is angry with you… Because of your runaway, Hermione is spending more time looking for tracking charms than snogging._

_He's not really mentioned you at all this summer, now that we think about it… _

_If you come back, don't expect a warm welcome from him though._

Harry snorted at the 'Ps.' Ron was being a git again… He wasn't really surprised, and it was that which hurt him the most. Ron's tendencies to get angry and jealous were a sore part in their friendship- it had broken them up before, under the Triwizard-tournament, and right now it seemed like it would happen again… and most likely permanently this time.

Pushing the hurt away, Harry fell back at the bed. He had expected Dumbledore to search for him, he was far too stubborn not to. He was wondering, however, why Fawkes didn't want to obey Dumbledore's orders about bringing him back… not that one could order a phoenix around of course, as they were fiercely independent creatures. Still, the old bird's support by not obeying one of Dumbledore's wishes made Harry feel warm inside.

Right now though, he was waiting for Mr. Takanima to pick him up. He had worked for two weeks now, and even though he had worked constantly, Harry's so called weapons seemed to end up in a garbage bin. The first, he had tried to make into a broadsword… tried being the word. And the second, which he finished a couple of hours ago, was a small, light dagger. The dagger was, to put it mildly, quite ugly, though it was sharp (The only reason why Harry decided to keep it). The smithing, however, had left Harry with a nice piece of muscles. Spending hours in a warm room (Which easily loosened up his muscles) hammering away on a piece of metal would do that to you.

The pickup coming into the driveway of the hotel shook Harry out of his thoughts. He could see (and hear) Mr. Takanima honk the horn, and quickly put on his shoes, running down the steps and to the car. He and the old man were going to pick up some kind of creature, and transport it to a 'creature camp,' a couple of hours out of town. Takanima however, would not tell him what kind of creature it was… the impression he got from the old man though, was that it was something dangerous.

"You're telling me to transport a Magical Inland Taipan to the camp without a cage! Are you crazy!" Mr. Takanima's voice carried out from the backroom of the old shop. 'Whatever an Inland Taipan is, it is probably dangerous.' "But sir, we can't have it staying here! This is a normal pet shop! We're lucky enough that the muggle that found it didn't report it to the authorities. If he had even known about the muggle version of it, it would have created headline news all over the country." Another voice said, obviously the owner of the old pet shop. Not able to hold his curiosity in check any longer, Harry walked towards the backroom.

Opening the door, he saw both men turning, looking at him. "Sorry Harry, but we won't be picking up the animal after all." Mr. Takanima said, though his voice didn't sound 'sorry' at all. "Why not?" At Harry's confused expression, Mr. Takanima pointed to the left corner, where a small make-shift bed was, surrounded by small wooden boxes, that was probably supposed to keep whatever creature that was in there, out of the way. "We don't have a cage to transport it in, and the Inland Taipan is far too dangerous, especially seeing as it is a magical one."

Looking over the boxes, Harry could see something small, tucked into a piece cloth. "What is so special about this creature? What creature is an Inland Taipan anyway?"

"An Inland Taipan, Harry, is the worlds most poisonous snake, usually only found in Australia. How it got to Japan, no one knows. This type, however, is a magical breed of it, and is known to destroy the magical core one would find in wizards… those that survive its poison, of course. Meaning, it makes wizards into squibs. It's an old method of punishment in Australia not used anymore, probably because of the rarity of the species. For two wizards to transport it anywhere _without_ a cage, is suicide!" The last words directed at the shopkeeper.

Ignoring the two men arguing, Harry went closer to the cage. "Anyone in there?" Harry hissed. Sometimes parselmouth came in real handy. He could see a small snake crawling out from beneath the piece of cloth. "You ssspeak, human?" The snake asked, its voice much darker and softer than Harry's. "Yesss."

The snake seemed to raise its head higher, before giving Harry a short nod. "What do you want sssspeaker? I wasss sssleping." Knowing that irritating this snake could be dangerous, Harry continued; "My massster isss sssupposed to bring you to a camp for animalssss, but ssseeing as you are too dangerousss for ussss humansss to come near, we were worried you'd bite ussss. Would you mind coming with ussss? I can promissse you, we mean you no harm."

The snake seemed to consider his words, before slowly nodding his head. "You ssspeak truth, ssspeaker. I will allow you to do what you came here for."

Harry slowly lowered his hand into what could only be called a 'snake-pen,' he waited for the snake to crawl up his right arm, which he didn't have to wait long for.

"Thanksss" Harry said, his voice carrying his gratitude to the snake.

Turning around, Harry was met with the sight of two faces frozen in shock, though Mr. Takanima's eyes seemed to carry a knowing glint in it.

"What?" Harry's confused voice travelled across the room, bringing the two men out of their shock.

"Nothing Harry… nothing at all!" Mr. Takanima said, the knowing glint in his eyes never leaving.

# I'm not among the fastest updaters, I know, but I'm only writing this story for fun. Of course, a lot of homework, tests and similar occurrences doesn't help with the matter either…  I hope you are satisfied with what I've written… and I wouldn't mind a small, tiny, nice (or not) review either! Still looking for a beta-reader though. If you know of anyone that might help, or maybe even yourself, than you are more than welcome to contact me at; shadow10start.no - See yah!


End file.
